People are not always as they seem
by Lion Eye's
Summary: When Sabrina meets a mysterious girl, she and her family are thrown into a life full of hurt, lies and friendship. But why this girl? who's life is it? Is there a past that someone is trying to forget? All I can say is... I don't know
1. Chapter 1

**This is my seconded try on this story so I hope it is better. The characters in the story are Sabrina (12), Puck (12), Daphne (8) and Lily (12), but if you don't like this story go away and read someone else's story. I do not own Sisters Grimm, Fairest, Glob Grenades, **

**Sabrina's Pov**

Day dreaming is the only thing that keeps me sane during English. Miss, Tulip is a grumpy old hag, who doesn't like children. She has a round face that always has a scowl on it and to make things worse, she eats garlic, lots of garlic, you can even smell her breath from the back to the class but it isn't as strong as it is at the front.

I was sketching a drawing of a small dog that had back fur and gray eyes. I was just adding the finishing touches to the small dog when I noticed that I was being yelled at and that Miss. Tulip was coming towards me. I shoved the sketch into my pocket and by then Tulip had made it to my desk,

"Sabrina Grimm, would you be so kind as to answer the question that I have set for the class," as she said this she grinned a sickly sweet smile, that if I wasn't a Grimm I would screamed it was that scary. Her breath hit my face and I shut my mouth and blinked my eyes. I looked at the Blackboard,

"Sorry but, what is the question?" I asked in a sorry voice that made Miss. Tulip frown because she knew I wasn't sorry at all.

"Well since you don't know, who would?" She looked around the room and her eye's fell on a girl with long brown hair; she was reading a book quite quickly. She was new to the school and she wasn't in good books with the popular group since she tackled the leader to the ground because they pushed her from under their tree.

"Lily Shadow-wing, do you know the answer to the question?" she knew she wouldn't know the answer because she wasn't listening to the question.

"A verb is a word that explains what the person is doing, like ran, jumped and swam ECT." She said all of this sounding bored and without looking away from her book. The face on Miss. Tulip turned from pleasure to rage,

"What are you reading child?" when she said the word child it reminded me of the Big Bad Wolf and sent a shiver up my spine. Lily lifted the cover of her book and her head then I saw her eye's, they weren't blue or brown, I saw black with a hint of green, Then I noticed the book she was reading, _Fairest?_

"That is not a book you should be reading in class, give it here." Raged our very red faced teacher. Lily gave a sigh and handed her book over reluctently.  
After Miss. Tulip took the book and went back to her desk I pulled the sketch out from my pocket; it was a little crumpled but still a good drawing.

After school I waited for Puck and Daphne next to the old oak tree near the road of dust, well that's the name we gave it because it went up in a terrific dust storm if you just touched it. I looked around trying to find the Idiot and my sister, when I saw Lily but her head was in another book, but this one was _The Fairy's Return_, a fairy tale? As I tried to see what her expression was while her head was down I didn't have much time to do so as her head shot up as I looked at her, she looked around and her eye's laid on me and she gave a smile. Putting her book away she came over and sat beside me.

"Hello, I'm Lily," She smiled at me with her big black eye's, she looked... happy

"Hello, Sabrina," I shook her out stretched hand but she gave me a playful look

"No, my name is Lily, not Sabrina," I gave her a questioning look, then I got it and laughed,

"hahahahahaha sorry...Lily... I'm...Sabrina" I was clutching my stomach when puck came over with Daphne in tow,

"What are you laughing at, Ugly?" sneered Puck as I tried to talk

"Lily... Joke... laugh." I couldn't stop laughing even though the joke wasn't that funny,

"What, that strange girl with black eye's. Are you mad she doesn't look friendly?" Daphne knew who Lily was? I stopped laughing. No one knew Lily had a friendly side.

"Yeah that Lily, she really is nice and she has this feeling around her that you can trust, like you could really trust her," I was using my hands when I said this,

"Ok, well I'm hungry so I'm going home." In a flurry of black hair and orange fabric, Daphne was down the road and moving fast,

"should we let Mash mellow walk home herself or should we follow her?" You could tell puck wasn't really thinking, he just wanted to talk, like always.

"Of course we should go after her, you ugly freak baby, she may know how to protect herself but she still is only 8 years old," I stated rushing after Daphne and wondering were Lily slipped off to.

**Puck's Pov**

Walking after Grimm and Marsh mellow is something I need to change, I should be flying ahead of them throwing something disgusting at them not lagging behind and hoping they don't get hurt. Wait why am I hoping they don't get hurt, that would be a dream come true, but then I would have no free food or a warm place to sleep. Oh... I don't know, so what would be the best thing to get Grimm back, Daphne doesn't have a good reaction unlike Grimm, she yells and screams and that to me is the sound of lovely twinkly bells of a prank, (a dreamy sigh). Daphne and Grimm were talking about something or other and Grimm pulled a piece of rumpled paper out of her pocket and showed it Daphne, who took it in her hand and got a good look. I think it was a picture of a demented pigeon.

What prank should I pull on Grimm?  
Glob Grenade? No did that one yesterday,  
sliming? No do that too often,  
Bugs and screams? No Bob is too tiered,  
Steal 'n' replace? No she hid all of the things that meant something to her,  
mmmmhhhh, I could do the classic push down the stairs? But that wouldn't work; Daphne would beat the living daylights out of me for even trying. I could make her hair another colour? But then Marsh mellow would find a way to make it look good.

I keep walking on trying to think of a good prank to pull on Grimm when a small panther came out of the woods beside us,

"Oh, cute! Come here cute kitty, come on," Daphne bent till she was almost on the road and started clicking her fingers and the cat came up to her without a second thought and started rubbing it's head against her knee and purred.

"Marsh mellow get away from that flea bag," I don't mind fleas much but Daphne would hate it,

"Don't listen to him. Wait you need a name, how about? ... Cuddles? No, doesn't seem right. Magic? No, you probably aren't even magic. I know, I know, Maple." She picked up the small cat and pet it,  
"Marsh mellow, get away from the flea ridden, soot covered cat!" I yelled and the cat's eye's opened, I saw anger, pain and jealousy but... How could a cat feel that, I don't even feel that, I feel anger, but not pain or jealousy?

I only saw the cats eye's for a second before it jumped from Daphne's grip and jumped to the ground and doubled in size.

"Sabrina, did Maple just get bigger?" Daphne was watching the cat in fascinations and fear.

"I think so, Daphne, but did you feel that it was magic?" Daphne shook her head. While all this was happening the cat zipped up a tree and was gone, I gave a sigh and kept walking, but I only had taken five steps before the cat jumped out of the tree and scratched my arm, the whole length of it and it hurt,

"You flea bitten, idiotic cat," as I ranted on it shrank and jumped into Daphne's arms again, But I didn't notice. I jumped at the cat and it jumped away into the forest and I crashed into Daphne,

"You ugly freak baby, what's wrong with you?" Sabrina was mad as hell, she pulled me off and helped her sister up

"You okay?" she asked her sister who gave a nod but her face showed that she wasn't okay. Sabrina turned around and started helping me up but let go of my hand and dropped me

"sorry, let's just go home now," leaving me on the road she started walking home with Marsh mellow in tow

"OK, that. Is. It," I jumped up and let my wings pop out and I flew over them at top speed and was home before they were even half way up the road.

"Stupid Grimm, not caring, Stupid Maple for scratching me, Stupid books..." I went on like this till Grimm and Marsh mellow got back and by then I couldn't mutter any more, I was muttered out, if that is even possible.

I was in my room thinking (well not really) when I heard my favourite word

"DINNER!" yelled the old lady,  
with out a second beat I was down the stairs and at the table before The Old Lady had put the food on it. On the table was the famous Sam's green eggs and ham well the ham was more blue then green and the eggs were turquoise. Not like the old lady to get a dish wrong. By the time Grimm and Marsh mellow came down I was on my second helping and nearly on my third

"Can you please use a bloody knife and fork?" Said a very grossed out Grimm. I just smiled with my mouth full and the kept eating. I was just about finished when I heard the sound of a scratching on the door, it was very quiet but not quite enough.

"Do you hear that scratching?" asked Daphne,

"yeah... I'll go see what it is," Sabrina said while getting up and opening the door

"There's no one there," she called over her shoulder and in reply from under the table was a meow. We all looked under the table and there was _that _cat.

"it's Maple!" yelled Daphne as she picked up the cat and gave it a hug,

"Libelling, where did you find this cat?" asked the old lady as she started to pat it's fur she winked at it.

"it jumped out of the forest when we were walking home and it gave puck a real good scratching when he called her a flee bitten cat," Daphne still was holding the cat when I jumped at it again. It jumped out of Daphne's arms and into Grimm's.

"Puck really what the hell is wrong with you?" Grimm really hated me at that moment in time, you could see it in her eye's

"Libelling do you know who the cat is?" The old lady had a twinkle in her eye. We all shook our heads,

"please may you turn into your human form," she was asking the cat. In less than one second there stood that weird girl from school hands on hips, smiling she looked like if her smile got any bigger she would crack her face in half,

"Hello one and all," Lily said with a dramatic bow

"What... Maple...Cat...Lily...human." Daphne looked like she didn't know whether to cry or laugh.

"What, I've never heard of you in any of the books I've read." Sabrina looked really quite cross, she had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"That is because I am in no books."Lily Said

"Then how are you an everafter are you from a lost book?" she was furious and I could tell.

"No I'm human, I have about till I'm 14 till I'm completely everafter," expanded Lily

"is Lily even your real name?" Sabrina was being sarcastic

"No it isn't my real name, my real name is Piper Lily Shadow-wing."She stated this with a matter-of-fact voice.

"long name... Wait why did you lie to school?" Daphne took too long to see that, really.

"Well I'm hiding from a few people and they only know my first name so that's why I put it at school to hide." Granny nodded her head but Sabrina looked like she was going to burst into tears, from shock and betrayal

"I know you trusted me, and you still can but I have to lie to hide. I guess if they are going to trust me I have to tell them what I am and how it happened?" she asked The Old Lady,

"later it's late and we should all get some sleep. Piper do you need a place to stay?" The old lady didn't even notice the fumes coming out of Grimm's ears

"No I've got to get home and I will see you all tomorrow at school as Lily not Piper, Bye" she waved turned in to a cat and ran out the door and into the forest.

"Well, that was... confusing," I stated and everyone nodded.

**So how did you like it better then my last one, I think. Well I like it better so bye**

**I rewrote some parts in this so hope you liked it so in so**

**Luv Lion Eye's**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I haven't up dated in a while I've been kinda busy and hope you like this chapter all the way through and give me some tips on how 2 make it better.

Chapter 2

Sabrina's Pov

It's been a couple of hours since Piper told me, well showed me who she was, a panther that can change size. I felt nothing but I knew there was something more that she wasn't telling me. Granny knew who she was, but how? Is it like how she knew Puck, by giving Piper her rancid food or is it something else, well it could be anything.

These thoughts were swirling around my head. It's like I was writing in a diary or a journal. Lying in bed with Daphne beside me snoring (it sounded like a motorbike), I traced the cracks in the ceiling till I saw the string holding one of the model planes my father made,

I wondered how Mum, Dad and Basil were going in New York? Were they all right? Well I could only ask these things.

I was staring at the bedside table that granny had brought back from one of her many vacations from some were in the world,

I sat up it was morning and sun was streaming in through the window, I stretched my back and I must have been closer to the edge then I thought because… 

Puck's Pov

"aaaaahhhhh" Screamed someone in the house, don't know whom and don't care about him or her, all I know is that person woke me up and I am not a morning person.

"Be quiet I'm trying to sleep here!" I yell back and tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't so got up and got dressed and the usual, Green hoodie, jeans and my fav old converses. Grabbing my boring and irritating schoolbooks, which I shoved into a very grubby bag, which belongs to me and ran down the stairs for breakfast.

"Libeling, you're down early, and my I ask, why is that?" the old lady looked puzzled

"I got woken by some one screaming, and I thought I wouldn't pull a prank on Grimm today, and I get woken up is that the thanks I get."

The old lady gave me a confused stare and went right back to putting food on the table and by the time she was done I was on my third helping. 

"Can you please just use a knife and fork snot–for-brains," I looked up and there was Grimm

"Well I'm royalty, peasant, so I will do as I like. You shouldn't be sorry for your self, you should be sorry for me I got woken up by someone screaming"

Grimm just sat her self down in a seat and glared at me. I turned myself to Marsh-mellow

"What's up with her?"

"She fell out of bed and is feeling a little sore and sorry for her self," whispered Marsh-mellow who went right on eating.

I stared at Grimm and frowned but I just kept eating.

When we were all finished I shot out the door and flew half way to school and walked the rest of the rest of the long boring walk. As I reached the school I went straight to my locker and stuffed my stuff besides my bag in and zipped out into the out side space at school.

There was practically no body there beside from a few year tens who were almost asleep and doing some last minuet homework and a few kids. I looked at the clock a saw it was Eight o'clock

"Come on, this can not be happening," I threw my bag at the nearest tree and heard a cat screeching. I ran over and saw a black cat trying to get untangle from my bag,

"You!" It was that no good cat. It turned my head and looked up at me and I saw bright blue eyes, this cat wasn't Piper it was another black cat.

"You're not Piper. Who are you?" Asking a cat questions is a very weird thing to do but I had a feeling it knew Piper

From behind me I heard some one calling a name, Meroe maybe, at the called the cat quickly untangled it self from my bag and bolted to the fence and was gone.

"Okay, That was kinda odd." I said to myself

Daphne's Pov

While puck had flown off, Sabrina and I were just at the door and we had to jump aside.

"That was rude," I stated and laughed because it didn't sound like me

"I agree, lets go," said Sabrina as she hoped up off the floor and out the door, I had to run after her, she has long slim legs and I have short legs.

After a half a hour walk I saw Piper sitting against a tree with a small black cat in her hands.

"Hey pi- I mean Lily " I yelled. I liked her I can see her position

The cat's head turned to me and I swear it was smiling, Piper followed its gaze and when she saw me she smiled and waved

What did u think did you like it tell me if u think it needs 2 b improved


End file.
